Long Liv
by CassiaLiv
Summary: Liv goes to a karaoke club and meets the amazing Will. sorry I'm really bad at summaries.this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's really bad. Disclaimer: I do not own the finding sky series.or any of the songs i mention
1. Chapter 1

**Long Liv**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you nearly ready Liv?" my best friend Arianna shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah"I said through a mouthful of mouthwash

Arianna and her brother David were bringing me to a new Karaoke club in town because apparently I have the voice of an angel. I do though, it's my gift (I'm a savant).I can use my voice to control your mind but only while singing. I can still sing a normal song without brainwashing you though!

Anyway this new club is supposed to be I am actually making an effort to look nice this time, so I put on a little makeup and a (very tight) red dress that comes to just above my knee.I curl my usually very straight black hair and sweep it to one side. And head down the stairs with great difficulty in my black stilettos.

When we arrive at the club it looks pretty good,it has loads of flashing lights and everyone is dancing even though the people on stage are absolutely murdering "Hey Soulsister" by head over to the bar and I order a Coke. Ok so I don't drink, my dad was an alcoholic so that put me off for life!

As the night goes on everything goes mad because they are now picking random people to sing.I am praying to god I won't have to of course I am picked to sing a duet with some random guy I don't know!

OK,so the random guy is pretty good lookin,scratch that,he is totally gorgeous!So we head up on stage there is only one mike (I could've sworn there were two a minute ago!) and we are singing "I won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz .Which could possibly be one of the most romantic songs ever!Did I mention we have to share a mike?

The music starts and he starts to sing and his voice was so sweet and so quiet it was like he was whispering it to me. I was so lost in the song I nearly forgot to the chorus starts I sing the harmony and it's like it's just us in the are so lost in the music we don't realise the song is over and are just staring into each others spell is broken when the crowd who seemed as mesmerised as us erupt into applause and cheering.I am just about to head back to Arianna when he catches my hand and pulls me back and hands me a card with his name and number and I promise to call him.

On the way back to my apartment I scold myself over how attracted to him I was.I have a soulfinder somewhere!When I get to bed I look at the card,it reads "Will Benedict 089 1224356".I put the number in my phone and go to sleep.I dream of Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Morning sleepy head!"

"Arianna hi ,what do you want?"

"Well it's nice to know you care!" she huffed.

"O come on, I'm not a morning person! You know that!"

"Liv it's 2 in the afternoon!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so tired if _someone_ hadn't kept up all night at a stupid club!"

"You had a good time ! I saw you singing with 'him' !speaking of him who was he?"she asked excitedly.

"He is some random guy I got dragged into singing with!"

"Sure he is! I saw him give you his number, so who is he?"

"Will Benedict, but I'm not gonna call him."

"Why not?He was totally hot and into you!"

"Really?"

No Liv !Remember Soulfinder. Soulfinder. Soulfinder.

"YEAH!Anyway I'm going shopping .You wanna come?"

"Sure"

"Cools .Will pick you up in five!"

Half an hour we are window shopping in Denver.

I'm looking at a pretty midnight blue dress when Ari lets out a shriek. I drop the dress and run over to her and see she has fallen on her ass with coffee spilled all over her brand new white jeans. Then I see who the coffee belonged to and I cover my mouth before I let out a shriek of shock. It's Will .

"I'm so sorry!" he says trying to stop himself laughing at a scowling Arianna.

"You are paying for drycleaning Mister"she growls.

"Ari , it was an accident he didn't mean to."I say , before she can bite his head off. "Calm down"I sing, just slightly, and immediately she is back to herself.

Will stares at me and tilts his head to the side, then turns back to Arianna who is now saying it's fine and he doesn't have to pay. I blush and look at my shoes.

"Hey how about I buy you a coffee to make up for it? Will offers.

"I can't I have to get back but I'm sure Liv will!"she smiles.

I shoot her a glare.

"Sure, come on Liv"

Oh my god I love how he says my name. He starts to walk away and I can't help but follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Will's P.O.V.**

"So…Your name is Liv then?" I said between sips of coffee.

"Yeah, I forgot to say the other night." she takes a sip of hot chocolate.

"Yeah you did .You're an awesome singer." This was very true she was awesome. She got totally lost in the song and sang so effortlessly it was amazing to watch and harmonize with.

"Thanks. You're really good too." she beams at me. God her smile was gorgeous. I smile back.

You should come with me to my band practice. It's a family band but we need a female vocalist and your really good .So…?"

"Yeah sure." she smiles again.

"I know you're a savant." I say casually. Her smile falters.

"I…I don't know what your talking about." She stutters.

"Don't lie. I saw how you calmed Arianna down. You sang to her. I'm a savant too."

"Oh." I could see relief flood through her . "So what's your gift?"

"I can sense danger."

"Oh what does it feel like when you feel danger near you?"

"It's like a bell going off in the back of my mind. It gets louder the closer I am to it."

"That's awesome!" she says.

"Thanks." I smile at her.

"So when is this band practice?"

"In an prepared I have seven brothers and they are all home."I smile when her mouth falls open and she says

"Seven?!"

"Yeah seven."

"Wow"

"Ha"

"So should we go?" she says while tying up her long black hair that looks so soft I want to reach out and touch it.

"Sure"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Will's P.O.V.**

As we were on our way to my house I noticed a few little things about Liv. She bites her thumbnail constantly, she twirls her hair and she taps her fingers a lot. I'm not sure if this is because she's nervous about the band or if this is just what she does. Either way I think it's cute.

Then I remember.

"What's your birthday?" I ask.

"22nd June. Why?"

"Just wondering" I shrug. Oh my god. That's my birthday! _Calm down Will. Don't get your hopes up_. I have to do this right. If she is the one then I'm going to make this very romantic.

_Xav?_

_Yeah bro?_

_Will you please make us do a duet?_

_Us?_

_Yeah. You know the girl at the karaoke club?_

_Yeah?_

_Well she's here with me._

_And?_

_I think she might be her, ya know?_

_Really? Well of course I will._

_Thanks. _

"We're here." I tell Liv as I pull up outside the door.

**Sorry it's so short next chapter will be longer I promise! xx **

**rois**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Will's P.O.V.**

"Hey Yves" I say as he opens the door to see me and Liv .

"Hey Will. Who's this?" he asks.

"This is Liv."

"Hi" she says, giving a small nervous smile. God she is adorable.

"Hey" Yves replies, stepping aside to let us in.

So as we go inside I realise that only Xav and Crystal, Yves and Phee , Zed and Sky are home. They are the band members, bar Crystal as she doesn't sing or play anything.

"Hey guys, this is Liv, she's gonna practise with us today. Liv this is Zed, Sky, Crystal, Xav, Phee and you've already met Yves." Everyone says hey and waves. "So will we head down to the garage to practise?"

As we head down I notice Crystal talking to Liv and then Liv blushes and Crystal beams at her. I wonder what that was about.

When we get to our garage everyone takes there places; Zed on drum, Sky on piano, Yves on clarinet, Phee on tambourine, and Xav on guitar and me at the mike. I call Liv over to the mike beside me. Crystal sits down on the beanbag.

"So what song are we gonna do?"

"May I by Trading Yesterday " I say.

"Omg that's my favourite song!" she says excitedly.

I smile and say "Mine too" Yay something we have in common.

So we start the song and it's like a total high school musical moment. Our eyes meet and the harmonies just come naturally. As the end of the song comes I say to her telepathically: _You're my soulfinder. _My whole body lights up and I can see the shock on her face. Everything around us seems to just blur out as I lean in to kiss her.

**Yay! They finally know! woop woop**

Xx rois


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Liv's P.O.V.**

"Ahem ahem" I was brought back to reality by Xav clearing his throat. I blushed realising I had just had a make out session in front of like half of Will's family. Crap, way to make a first impression Liv. "Would someone like to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Xav, I think we should leave for a minute. Come on guys lets give them some space." Crystal says. I shoot her a thankful glance. She nods and smiles in response.

I sigh then look up at Will through my lashes. He's staring at me a smile on the corner of his mouth.

"I can't believe it's you ….. I….I don't know what to say"

He grins and says "You don't have to say anything at all."

**Will's P.O.V.**

She tilts her head to the side and looks at like a confused puppy. That makes me grin even wider. I lean in before she sees what's coming. I brush my lips against hers and feel her smile as she deepens the kiss.

We stay there for god's knows how long before we hear a light knock on the door Crystal walks in. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but they want to know what's going on, so will I tell them or will you?"

" I think we should tell everyone together so can we wait 'til everyone gets home?"

"Ok"


	7. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hi guys, I was thinking of doing another different story for Will as well as this one. Don't worry I won't stop writing this one, it's just I have another idea! ;)**

**So what do you guys think should I do the story for Will or should I change the new story to suit Uriel?**

**Let me know in a review or pm me:D**

**Rois**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:Sorry it's been so long guys I may have kind of forgot about the story and am having a lot of trouble coming up with a villain etc. So if an of you guys have some suggestions please pm me**** So this chapter is going to be a filler until I figure something out. And please don't be mad at me if I don't update that often this year because I am doing my junior cert(big exam in Ireland) this year so I'll be studying a lot. Did you guys hear that Joss Stirling is writing another savant book about Misty from Seeking Crystal 'cause I can't wait! Any way on with the chapter :P**

**Chapter 7 Karla's P.O.V.**

Saul and I arrive home to every one of our boys and their girls in the kitchen the others must have got home before us. We hear a lot of mumbling it looks like someone has an announcement. I then notice a girl I don't know with very long black hair and milk bottle white skin staying in the corner by Will's side . I then realise what's happening .

"Oh my god. " I run to Will and give my son a big hug. "I am so happy for you."

"Mum this is Liv. " Will tells me.

"Hi Liv I'm Karla, will's Mum. This is Saul my husband, I presume you've met all the others? "

"Yeah I have."she says.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Victor asks.

"Oh you didn't tell them yet?"

"No we were waiting for you and dad. Well everyone this is Liv and she's my soulfinder."

I was so happy for Will he was slipping, from the outside you couldn't tell but I could see it in his eyes he was starting to get worried he wouldn't find her. She seems shy. And sweet , and perfect for Will. I'll have to get to know her.

Will and Liv get surrounded b

Will and Liv get surrounded by everyone in a congratulatory hug from every one .

"Ok ok give them some air. Will how about you and Liv go out to dinner our treat."

"Thanks mum. We need a little time to get to know each other better."

**A/N: It's really short, I know ,sorry next chapter will be longer , promise.**


End file.
